


Cultivating Friendship

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grinding, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendship is a seed. With time and effort, it will grow and mature. The select few bloom into the most exquisite of flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cultivating Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charismatic Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Charismatic+Beauty).



> Second Truten story, again written for Charismatic Beauty. I followed her instructions more closely to the measure this time. I’m actually glad that she wanted this written about them as adults. It was more freeing than trying to work around prying family members in “Our Special Place” XD. I write so slow :l. I think it turned out well, though.

Goten and Trunks had known each other for a long time, hell their entire lives. There had hardly been a day that they hadn’t seen each other, or at least texted. But, life wasn’t as happy-go-lucky as it used to be. They had their own responsibilities, jobs to work at, rent to pay, appearances to maintain. Appearances happened to be Goten’s current dilemma. Because of their new busy schedules, they hadn’t been able to see each other much, and that time apart had given Goten a chance to clear his head. It was one thing to constantly have the older lavender-haired man around, and another to be missing him; the biggest difference being his revealing feelings.

He’d never really missed Trunks before, there had never been a reason to. The thing about missing someone is that you tend to think about what you wish you could be doing with them. Normally, Goten would have thought about playing video games, watching movies, eating; now, he thought about _other_ things, things he hadn’t really thought about before. Well, that was a lie. He had thought about the things, of course, but never with Trunks in mind. At first he was freaked out, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he really _did_ want to do those things with Trunks, and that scared him because how would Trunks react?

So, like a coward, he decided to put off the inevitable. Unlike Trunks, he had never been good at lying (he had always been the one to give away their little mischievous plans). As soon as Trunks noticed he was acting strange, the jig would be up, and possibly their friendship as well. He couldn’t let that happen. So, he decided to bide his time until he could calm down enough to at least attempt at acting normal again.

Running Capsule Corp. took a lot of time and energy. However, Trunks would always find time to see his best friend. That said, he had had more work than usual the past few weeks, and from Goten’s texts, so had he. But when the fifth week rolled around, Trunks started to worry. Yes, work was important. Yes, work was tiring. But it had been five weeks. Five weeks! And his friend’s texts had been coming less frequently as well.

This was unlike Goten. In the past, he had hung around Trunks more often than the other way around. This was partly due to his extravagant house and expensive toys, but he had also been obsessed with him. Now, Trunks was the one reaching out—and he was rejected. He knew that Goten didn’t mean anything by it, but he couldn’t help feeling somewhat scorned. He had always welcomed Goten with open arms and shared all that he could, even begging his parents to let him come along on their luxurious vacations. Yet here Goten was not even permitting him his presence.

The texts were exceedingly vague: _I work, sorry_ , _I’m busy that day_ , _Already made plans,_ ect. Fed up, Trunks texted back: _You can’t be busy every hour of every Dende damned day. Make some time for your best friend, or we may not be best friends anymore._ Immediately after sending, he felt ashamed. That would definitely come across wrong. _Damn!_ He covered his face with a hand.

 _Do you really mean that?_ was the long awaited reply.

Of course he hadn’t meant it as an ultimatum. He just wanted to see his best friend. Was that wrong? _No. We’ll always be best friends. Don’t worry about it…_

And that was the end of the conversation. Frustrated at not receiving a reply, Trunks threw the phone down on the bed next to him. Fine, he would just have to make the time himself. Goten should be home tomorrow night, and if not, Trunks would just wait until he showed up. 

This was ridiculous.

Trunks pounded at his friend's door using the base of his fist. When Goten proved slow to answer, he gave the door a good kick before calling out, “Idiot, open the door!”

Only a second later a ruffled Goten opened it. “Tr-trunks? Why are you here?”

His tone of voice was somewhat endearing as it reminded Trunks of earlier days. But, he was annoyed and would not be giving in to that endearment. “Since my _best friend_ couldn’t seem to find time for me, I thought I would make some.” His words held a hint of anger, but hopefully not enough to scare him into closing the door.

“Ah,” came the infuriating reply.

That was it? Trunks’ eye twitched. “Is that all you are going to say to me?”

“Come in,” he said, moving so that he could. With a small triumphant smile, Trunks moved immediately to the couch, sitting so that it would be harder for Goten to try and kick him out. Goten stared at him awkwardly before choosing to sit in the armchair. Now, that was odd.

“Are you going to tell me why you’ve been avoiding me?”

“I haven’t been avoiding you,” he said while avoiding eye contact.

“Sure.”

“What do you want?”

“Can’t I visit my best friend?”

“I guess.” He was still avoiding eye contact.

“We’re practically brothers. It’s unnatural to spend so much time apart.” That earned him a smile; a smile that he’d greatly missed these past weeks.

“That sounds so cheesy.”

“Hey, don’t laugh. It’s true.” Trunks crossed his arms in mock protest.

“In the past you used to hit me every time I said something dumb or cheesy like that.”

“I could still hit you now, you know?” They both laughed. “But seriously, you have barely even talked to me lately. I know there’s a reason.”

The smile vanished replaced by irritation. “I already told you. I was busy with work and stuff.”

“And stuff,” he let the words trail off.

“Yeah.” Again, Goten evaded his eyes.

“Why won’t you look at me?”

“No-no reason,” he retorted timidly causing Trunks to raise his eyebrows.   

“I know there is something wrong. Just tell me so that I can help.”

Goten snapped, hands clenching. “You can’t. That’s the point!”

“Even if it has nothing to do with me, I can still give you advice.”

His eyes shut tight. “Just leave me alone and mind your own damn business!”

“Hey, Goten-“ Trunks stood reaching out a hand, but Goten flinched at his touch.

“Leave, I said!”

“Seriously, what is your deal? All I’m trying to do is help!”

“You can’t!” Goten sounded close to tears, and this only increased Trunks’ frustration. How could he help him when he didn’t even know what is wrong?

“Why? Why can’t I?” Goten just turned his head so that his tears wouldn’t be visible. “I’m not leaving until you tell me.”

“Fine. You want to know why? It’s because I love you, Trunks!” His words were followed by gross sobbing, but Trunks couldn’t even focus enough to notice. Instead, his mind had unconsciously produced an image of his black-haired friend bare, and ready for the taking. _Shit!_ His friend had just said something life-altering, yet all he could think about was sex. Instantly, he felt ashamed.

Goten was still crying when he regained his bearings, head turned away in presumed shame, shining tears making his coal eyes glisten in perfect contrast to his palpable skin. Just a second ago he had thought about his sexual appeal, but this sight in front of him woke something new in him; this wasn’t the sight of someone he wanted to fuck, but someone that he wanted to shine with happiness, who he wanted to be with always, who he suddenly wanted to hold for eternity. This was a vision of love.

He pulled a startled Goten up and into an embrace that he would have been happy giving forever. But Goten apparently wouldn’t, for he hastily pushed him away.

“Wh-what are you doing? You shouldn’t-“

Goten had always been slow. It had always been Trunks’ job to catch him up. So, that was what he did now, giving him a soft, lingering kiss. The younger seemed stunned and remained motionless. But this didn’t bother Trunks, who wrapped his arms around his friend regardless, bring their bodies infinitely close again.

When he pulled back, Goten stared at him with glazed eyes. “You don’t hate me?”

Trunks knew it was wrong to laugh, but he couldn’t help himself. Goten had always been naïve and slow on the uptake, but he guessed, that was part of why he loved him.

The black-haired man’s scowl was cut off by his next words. “Nope. I think I just might love you.” Again, those glazed eyes.

Then as if on pure instinct, the younger half-Saiyan kissed him, taking full advantage this time, and Trunks let him, content with the attention. His tongue wasn’t rough, but it was explorative. It searched his mouth like a kid who had dropped a piece of candy, and Trunks wondered if Goten found what it was he was looking for.

They pulled apart, and Goten attempted to speak, presumably to question his confession, but Trunks silenced him with his index finger. Talking no longer seemed interesting, not when his delusion from earlier could become a brighter reality. Gently, he pushed his friend to the sofa to make his intention clear while still giving him an out, though he doubted he’d take it.

When Goten compliantly laid down on the enticing piece of furniture, he climbed atop him without a thought. Soon their lips were locked again, only breaking apart when they simultaneously cried out as their groins brushed. Trunks set an undulating motion of their hips as if he were starving for the pleasant ripples from the friction of their clothing, as Goten kissed him delightfully. The kiss was more passionate than before, an effect of their rising blood pressures. Hands roamed, rubbing against increasingly sensitive skin, pants sounding each time one of them decided to apply some pressure.

“No…not here…Let’s go to the bedroom…More comfortable,” the younger eventually groaned out, his face a most beautiful shade of pink.

Nodding, Trunks stopped his movements, stood, and led the way the short, but seemingly long, distance to the bedroom. Once there, they watched each other as they undressed. They had been naked around each other a lot in the past, but now it felt entirely different. In the past it had been a simple fact: they were both naked; now it screamed of intention: they were naked _to be_ naked with each other.

Goten climbed onto the bed, and they found their way back to their previous actions, this time with more fever and heat. The younger stared up at him with calming eyes that seemed to still the otherwise frantic moment. _I’m here with you_ , they seemed to say, and Trunks smiled, trying his best to speak back with only his eyes. Perhaps he was successful because Goten’s hand met his hair, stroking affectionate lines through the silky strands.

But there was only so much they could say without words, and shortly, Goten was whispering things Trunks had never dreamed of hearing. Words of affection, praise, longing. He didn’t stop talking. Not when Trunks ceased his thrusts for other exploration, not when he wrapped his hand around his engorged organ, or when his hips lifted into the touch. Goten continued, telling him about how much he had craved him these past weeks, about all the things he had thought about doing, and Trunks couldn’t help but smile at each word breathed against his skin, because nothing would make him happier at that moment than to do all those things together.

With a particularly skillful stroke, the words cut off with a strangled whine, and Trunks took that opportunity to respond against a sensitive ear, feeling Goten wiggle against him the entire time. “We will do all of it, and more. I swear. But right now I need to be inside you.” At this Goten shivered delectably, making Trunks’ eagerness increase tenfold. He wanted, _needed_ , to be inside him now. “Turn over,” he ordered, watching as he obediently did so.

He stared down at his friend, back muscles quivering with anticipation, legs long and extended, ass exposed and waiting. He reached toward that round flesh before cursing. “Shit. Goten, you don’t have lube do you?”

“In the drawer there,” he answered pointing to the right-side end-table.

“Ah, thank Dende. I didn’t even think about it until now.” Goten chuckled a little causing him to scowl. “Not like I’ve done this before,” he said pulling the bottle out of said drawer.

“Good to hear.”

Trunks drizzled some of the chilled liquid on his fingers before lowering them to Goten’s ass, feeling along his cheeks which earned him some muffled whimpers. Working a single finger in, he groaned at the incredible warmth. “Shit, Goten. You’re so hot.”

“Hurry,” he pleaded squirming. Obliging, he added a second finger, loving the squelching noises they made.

“Now.”

“You sure?” He was quivering with need, but he didn’t mind waiting if it would keep Goten from discomfort.

“Yeah. Just, get to it. I won’t last much longer.”

“Damn.” Applying lube to his cock, he positioned himself, spreading those lovely ass checks. “Okay. Here goes.”

The half-Saiyan cried out as he entered, but not as loudly as he had expected. All too soon, the black haired man was pushing back against him, trying desperately to hurry him along. Trunks was quite happy to oblige, giving him a powerful shove that lodged himself entirely in. There was such heat and pressure and all he wanted was to move; so he did, thrusting back and forth franticly. Off and on, they called out each other’s names, but more so, they huffed and moaned, filling the room with hot breath and lewd harmonies.  As they rocked together, Trunks leaned down embracing strong back muscles, and before long his friend was brushing along his hair again.

Then they kissed once again. It was awkward this time, given their positions, more open-mouthed than anything, but it was wet and soothing, which was all that mattered.

“Ahh.” Goten shuddered, pressing his groin firmly against the mattress.

“Fuck. I think I’m gonna-“

“Yeah.” Trunks sped up, thrusting roughly until he felt Goten literally quake as he came with a gasping sigh. The older man continued to ride out his pleasure, absolutely indulging in the clenching of his friend’s ass around him. Not long after, he came as well and settled beside him, closing his eyes when Goten decided to caress his face with loving fingers.

Peeking his eyes open, he asked, “so why did you have lube, huh? Planning something?” smirking widely at the blush that set on his friend’s face who muffled something into the pillow. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“I used it.”

“Oh. By yourself?”

“Of course! What do you think I’ve been doing these past weeks all by myself?”

Trunks chuckled, patting his head. “There, there. I’m here now.”

“Geez. That’s not what I meant.”

“Doesn’t matter,” he said grinning. Goten huffed, but after a few minutes he initiated another kiss. Upon talking with Dende later, they learned that it was the most magnificent kiss that had occurred in the last 100 years, knowledge that Vegeta accidently overheard.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give proper credit to my sister NinjaWhisper over at fanfiction.net for coming up with this amazing final line.


End file.
